


Friends

by Iresposts



Series: Lacunas [10]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresposts/pseuds/Iresposts
Summary: A teenage Deran thinks about Adrian.





	Friends

Craig’s party was still going on outside. The music seeped through the walls, an aggressive bass catching on his nerves.

Deran lay in bed, just hoping desperately for sleep, for some relief. His skin felt tight across his bones, and across his shoulders, it had been a hot day in the sun. He felt almost feverish.

Some of that was him, of course, Adrian. He made Deran’s heart jump just a little. His hands shake just a little. Because he wanted to say so much to him, Deran said very little, afraid he would give himself away. He looked though, he looked his fill. Adrian’s muscles taut on a surfboard, or his hands casually holding a bong. Once he’d seen Adrian adjusting himself in his shorts. He’d been caught then, and the hot rush of embarrassment and shame rose up quickly, even now, weeks later. Deran didn’t want to want him, because of what everyone would say. What Smurf would say if she knew. He pushed the thought away, clenching his teeth. He didn’t want him at all. Adrian’s eyes were too small, his mouth narrow and girlish. His hair was too long. He repeated it to himself, I don’t. want. him. and it didn’t mean a thing, whatever Deran felt about Adrian. It would pass, this little hiccup in normalcy.

His hand pushed down his boxers, just pressing down on his cock. He so wasn’t going to do this.  Unwillingly he rolled over onto his stomach but that made it worse, with the pressure, his hand went back. Just this once then. Alright then. First those eyes. Small. Oddly shaped. Narrow…  but the colour an odd deep dark blue that could consume Deran. But most of all the laughter in them. Because it was Adrian, and Adrian found him hilarious despite him not saying much. His cock ached badly now so he rolled onto his back again. The hurt made it better, sometimes, and he flashed to the  _what if_. Him slamming Adrian back to the wall. Frantic, rough and needy, hands and mouths. What would Adrian’s cock feel like? Hard, long … jesus, wet. Wet and Deran would take him in his mouth and because it was a fantasy, it would be great. He’d never done it before, of course, but with Adrian he would, and he would love every minute. His smell, his taste and Adrian would slip down Deran’s throat, moaning with pleasure. But it wouldn’t happen, so Deran had his hand.

Deran’s cock was leaking badly now, the ache building. His hand was moving quicker, pumping fast. If Adrian were here, he’d take it slow, make it last. But not now, he could feel his face flushing, and he felt his balls tighten, so close. OK, what else? That mouth, that gorgeous smiling mouth, red and pretty and far too thin to be attractive, but god he wanted a taste. Deran had enough sanity to know that if he had one taste, that would be it, he’d be addicted for life. Deran’s hand tightened on his cock, and with his other hand hastily reached for a sock, holding it there as he spent. With the last spurt the guilt came back, a crushing wave. Deran shouldn’t feel like this about his  _friend._


End file.
